Legends of Inheritance
by gg we got 2 much
Summary: The voidborn are plotting to invade runeterra and all other known worlds and it is up to Eragon, Roran and the champions of the league to stop them


_**Chapter one**_

It was a crisp day and the few leaves that still hung on to the frost covered tree branches was fighting a losing battle. Roran had just taken all the pumpkins in, he leaned back against a tree and opened his lunch. He unpacked the bread and the remnants of last nights veal leg that Katrina had baked in the oven for almost a day. Just as he was about to dig in on the meat he heard a noise both metallic and natural at the same time. When he turned around to see what caused the sound a man clad in a black and purple suit stumbled towards him. The stranger exclaimed "I am Kassadin the void walker, I have come from Runeterra to warn the inhabitants of this world that an invasion is imminent." Roran came to his senses and said "Universe?, invasion?, voidwalker? What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?."The man/creature called Kassadin replied in it's dark and metallic voice "There exists many different worlds that circle around many different stars. I come from a world far from here called Runeterra. In Runeterra I serve as a "champion" a kind of warrior that fights in arenas to settle disputes that would otherwise require war or long and tiresome negotiations. For your questions regarding the void and alternate universes I will explain them to you when you have fetched your cousin. He must know of this.

Roran immediately responded "but my cousin left Alagaesia five years ago to find a land across the sea where he could train and raise new riders." Roran did not get any other response than Kassadin saying "take my hand."

After a second that seemed to take an eternity or an eternity that seemed to take a second Roran arrived on a beach of white sand that on some spots seemed to have been burnt to glass. When Roran turned around he saw that Kassadin was looking at him like he was expecting him to do something. When Kassadin saw that he was awake he said "now you got to show me to your cousin i think that he would not appreciate me teleporting into his rider academy uninvited." Roran scratched his head and slightly embarrassed he replied "yeah…" Roran got to his feet and when he turned his head he saw a magnificent building built of marble and stone. Large as a castle and as delicate as the elves finest tree houses. "Did my cousin build this in only five years?" Was the only reaction that came from Roran when he saw the magnificent building in front of him. Roran silently started walking towards the great academy followed by Kassadin hovering slowly over the ground. Birds chirped in the trees when Kassadin and Roran slowly walked towards the academy who Roran had thought was near was almost a league away. When Roran and Kassadin had walked for about ten minutes and they came closer to the academy and Roran exclaimed "for the love of.. holy.. i don't have words for this." The only thing that Kassadin said was "A large castle indeed"

Roran walked up to a giant gate as tall as twenty men and called out "Eragon it's me Roran! I must talk to you!" Roran stepped back as the gate began to open and out stepped a tall man almost six feet tall more delicate than any other living man but at the same time more robust and thicker than any living elf. The man walked up to Roran and said "What on earth are you doing here Roran?" Roran replied "Eragon I personally don't have any idea why I'm here a man called Kassadin appeared in front of me when I was going to have my lunch and told me about an invasion and that he had to speak with you he thought that you would not take it so well if he teleported into your academy uninvited." Eragon strolled towards Roran and said "I know that you have this fellow with you Saphira has been keeping an eye on you ever since you teleported onto this island." As to give extra weight to his words a large sapphire blue dragon swooped down from the skies and in their minds they heard a deep but at the same time feminine voice say "Eragons brother-cousin you smell the same way as before." When Saphira had stopped talking Eragon said "You can show yourself voidwalker. I also want to discuss this with the high summoners and some of the other champions" Kassadin appeared in front of Eragon and almost angrily said "I cant teleport them all her…" Then he realised that Eragon was talking about about things that people not from Runeterra should know about. "How do you know of this?" He wearily said. Eragon calmly replied "You are not the only one with the tools to see and travel beyond your own world." Eragon said in the silence that followed "Well shouldn't we better get going to Runeterra?" Roran just stared and said "I do not know anything about voidwalkers or Runeterra or other worlds but i do know that i'm going with you on this one Eragon no leaving me behind this time!" Eragon turned and said "Roran you can't do this you have Katrina and Ismira to take care of!" Roran said angrily I've got the feeling that the people that are going to invade us isn't gonna let anyone live if they succeed so why not let me fight for my wife, my child and my country? Eragon was baffled that Roran had come up with such arguments that he did not respond in a few seconds and when he did all he said was "Very well then so be it. Eragon walked back into the castle and urged Kassadin and Roran to follow him inside.

Well inside Roran marvelled at all the gates and rooms that seemed to be scaled for giants when he very well knew that the reason everything was so large was that the dragons would grow so big that even a castle would have been insufficient for them to reside in. Eragon led them through the giant halls as he spoke about the purposes for every room. "And here we have the main learning hall. All the students will have studying books produced via a new technique where you press mirrored letters in metal dipped in ink against the sheets of paper so that you can have study material available for every student so that they don't have to go to the library every time they need to look something up or study the grammatics of the ancient language. I don't have the time to explain all of the advantages of using this technology nor do I have the time to explain how it works more in depth. Now we must get the transport sphere from my office. He said and began walking in a faster pace down the main hall all while Saphira walked behind them seemingly amused by Eragons constant babbling. Roran felt how Saphira tried to enter his mind and he let her through. She told him that Eragon hadn't had much company during these years apart from conversations with the eldunari or her so his babbling was a normal reaction to finally having someone to speak with after all these years. In that moment Roran realized how Eragon must've had it during these years while he was eating Katrinas roast veal leg Eragon had been building this castle using magic it must've taken a great toll on him both mentally and physically to do nothing but speaking through your mind to the same persons over and over again while dealing with building a castle like this. Even though he has had the help of the eldunari it must've been a tiresome and hard task. As they reached the office Eragon pushed a stone into the wall and a door opened silently on well oiled hinges. As they began the descent down into the darkness below Eragon muttered something in the ancient language and almost immediately an aura of white light started emitting from a point somewhere above Eragons head. Eragon continued walking down the spiral staircase that led deeper and deeper into the islands insides. While they walked Eragon told them that they were going to use use a modified Tsurani transport sphere that could travel to other worlds as well as to other locations in the same world. When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase Eragon told kassadin that he must take the orb while Eragon and Roran both touched it turn it twist the both halves twice and then think about the Institute of war since neither Eragon nor Roran had ever seen the Institute. Kassadin took the orb and twisted the both halves twice all while Eragon and Roran held their hands on the cold metallic sphere then Kassadin thought of the Institute of war and he almost directly tumbled down on his bed in his room in the Institute. He sighed and wondered what the other AP carries in hall B would say when he appeared with these two men from another world.


End file.
